It Begins from Dare
by Shaaa
Summary: Summary: AU. [For #4LOVESHOTS #Rainbow #Trapped #1]. Kalau dia tidak mengambil dare alih-alih truth, mungkin Sakura tidak akan kembali bersua dengan sang mantan yang sudah hampir lima bulan ini menjauhinya.


Siang itu, di kantin sekolah yang dipenuhi para murid yang kelaparan, empat orang gadis berkumpul di meja agak pojok untuk bergosip dan mengobrol seperti para gadis lainnya. Namun sepertinya kali ini yang mereka bicarakan adalah hal yang membuat si gadis berambut merah muda di sana memanyunkan bibir sebal.

"Ayolah, Sakura."

"Hari ini saja kok."

"Cuman sekali saja."

Gadis bernama Haruno Sakura itu menghela napas kasar. Dia menatap ketiga temannya dengan pandangan memohon. "Teman-teman, yang benar saja," rajuknya, bahkan kini kedua kakinya berayun imut mendukung ekspresinya; walau seharusnya dia sadar bahwa teman yang duduk di sampingnya pun tak dapat melihat gerakannya.

Mendengar rajukan Sakura yang tak biasa, karena dia memang tak biasa merajuk, ketiga teman perempuan berambut pirang-cokelat-merahnya langsung saling pandang.

Lalu tersenyum jahat juga menggelengkan kepala mereka di saat bersamaan.

"Ti. Dak."

"Ah, kalian tega padaku ya? Kita sudah kelas dua belas nih. Mana sebentar lagi musim panas. Kalau tiba-tiba cerita hantu jadi kenyataan bagaimana?" dia menggoyang lengan teman pirangnya yang kebetulan duduk di sisinya.

"Duh, Sakura. Cerita hantu itu, kan buatan manusia. Laksanakan saja _dare_ -mu. Kau sendiri yang memilih _dare_ bukan _truth_. Jadi ya sudah, ini tantangan termudah lho. Tadinya sih kami mau membuatmu berdiam diri di lapangan selama istirahat—"

"KALIAN BENAR-BENAR JAHAT!"

Seluruh pasang mata di kantin langsung melirik ke arahnya. Ketiga temannya langsung pura-pura sibuk mengobrol mengabaikan Sakura yang memasang wajah menyesal dan meminta maaf pada seluruh penghuni kantin siang itu.

"Ino—"

"Aku ada kegiatan klub sampai jam enam. Dan berhubung ruang klub sedang direnovasi, kami harus mencari kelas lain. Jadi kupikir menemanimu di kelas sampai jam enam bukanlah hal yang buruk," gadis merah berkacamata di sana memotong ucapan Sakura seenaknya, namun ucapannya sendiri berhasil membuat mata gadis yang tadi redup penuh penyesalan kini berbinar ceria.

"Terima kasih, Karin—"

"Tidak gratis. Bayar semua pesananku."

Yang berambut cokelat, Tenten, menutup mulutnya guna menahan tawa; apalagi setelah melihat ekspresi Sakura yang sangat _bete_.

 **X.x.X**

 **It Begins from Dare**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **Naruto adalah hasil karya Kishimoto Masashi. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya dapatkan dari fanfiksi ini.**

 _ **Warning:**_ **AU, OOC,** _ **typo(s).**_

 _ **Summary:**_ **AU.** **[For #4LOVESHOTS #Rainbow #Trapped #1** **]** **.** **Kalau dia tidak mengambil** _ **dare**_ **alih-alih** _ **truth**_ **, mungkin Sakura tidak akan kembali bersua dengan sang mantan yang sudah hampir lima bulan ini menjauhinya.**

 **X.x.X**

Sakura duduk di bangkunya, paling depan dan sejajar dengan jendela kelas 3-3 di lantai dua. Temannya yang berambut sewarna dengan darah itu duduk dengan salah satu teman laki-lakinya agak di tengah kelas, sibuk mendiskusikan sesuatu tentang klub dan sebagainya. Meski memang konteks 'ditemani' itu tidak benar-benar ditemani, setidaknya dia merasa aman sampai jam enam.

Ya kalau mereka benar-benar pulang jam enam sih.

Netra hijaunya melirik sang teman. Sedikit kagum pada gaya berbicara gadis merah itu yang selalu berhasil membuatnya mengangkat sudut bibirnya—begitu lugas dan blak-blakan. Dia sendiri hampir setipe dengan temannya itu, hanya saja dirinya terkadang bisa lepas kendali; berbicara tak seperlunya.

(Dan itulah awal mula kenapa dia malah memilih _dare_ padahal sebenarnya dia lebih menginginkan _truth_.)

Bosan, dia menatap ke luar dengan tangan kiri yang bertumpu pada kusen jendela. Benda bening yang terkadang suka dijadikan cermin dadakan itu dibukanya sedikit, membiarkan aroma menjelang musim panas masuk dan memenuhi ruangan yang saat ini hanya diisi oleh tiga orang.

Sepasang permata hijaunya memilih untuk fokus menatap para anggota klub sepak bola yang bermain di bawah sana meski kini terdengar suara berisik dari dalam kelasnya—anggota klub sastra mulai berdatangan dan saling melempar canda satu sama lain, menimbulkan _background_ musik yang untungnya tidak terlalu menganggu.

Sampai akhirnya satu suara dari seseorang yang entah siapa berhasil membuatnya menoleh, "Naruto tidak jadi datang katanya. Buru-buru pulang ada urusan."

 _Aku lupa Naruto anggota klub sastra_ ..., batinnya.

Ah tapi baguslah, kalau mereka satu ruangan begitu meski tidak ada urusan satu sama lain, pasti akan tercipta suasana canggung yang tak dapat dihindari.

 **X.x.X**

Detik demi detik berlalu sampai akhirnya jarum pendek yang bergeser lebih jauh beberapa derajat dari angka enam membuat adrenalinnya sedikit terpacu. Sakura mulai bergerak gelisah tak nyaman. Rapat antara anggota klub sastra kelas tiga sudah selesai semenit yang lalu dan kini mereka semua sedang bersiap-siap pulang.

Termasuk temannya.

Gadis berambut gulali itu menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan alis tertaut. "Karin ..."

"Tidak. Janjiku hanya sampai jam enam. Lagipula, seharusnya aku tidak menemanimu, Sakura."

"Tapi, sampai jam sembilan ... apa itu tidak keterlaluan? Bisa diskon tidak? Sampai jam tujuh yaa?" dia berdiri, menggenggam lengan sang teman dengan niat agar bujuk rayunya berhasil.

Padahal dia tahu kalau temannya yang satu ini paling susah jika diajak kompromi.

"Tidak, Sakura," Karin melepas genggaman gadis merah muda itu lalu berkacak pinggang, "lakukan _dare_ -mu. Aku sudah minta izin pada satpam yang berjaga di sini. Awas kalau sampai kau kabur."

Pandangan Sakura berubah datar. Mulutnya mencibir pelan, "Mentang-mentang masih menjabat sebagai Ketua OSIS ..."

"Apa katamu?"

"Tidak. Sudah sana pulang. Belajar biar pintar," sindirnya.

"Tanpa kausuruh pun aku akan pulang. Dah, sampai berjumpa esok hari~!"

Langkah terbalut sepatu sekolah itu semakin menjauh dan menjauh sampai akhirnya menghilang di balik pintu kelas, meninggalkan seorang gadis kesepian yang mulai berpikiran horor dan memeluk dirinya sendiri.

"Aku akan mati ...," katanya berlebihan sembari menumpukan kepalanya ke meja kayu di hadapannya.

 **X.x.X**

Sakura tidak bisa menghentikan kebiasaan barunya malam itu.

Melihat jam di ponselnya setiap lima menit sekali.

Lima menit yang terasa seperti neraka yang melahapnya diam-diam.

(Bahkan rasa-rasanya dia ingin menangis frustasi saat ini juga.)

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh kurang, hampir sejam setelah teman merahnya meninggalkan dirinya sendiri di sana. Untung hari ini tak ada les, jadi dia tak perlu khawatir. Pun dia sudah minta izin untuk pulang telat karena belajar di sekolah.

Ah iya—

"—aku minta izin dengan dalih belajar di kelas. Tapi lihat apa yang kulakukan sekarang," merujuk pada dirinya yang terus berdiam diri tak berhenti memainkan ponsel di ruang kelas yang dinyalakan lampunya, "seharusnya aku tak mengingkari ucapanku ..."

Dan dengan berat hati, dia membuka retsleting tasnya dan mengambil buku bahasa Jepang dari sana. Setidaknya kalau dia menghabiskan waktunya dengan belajar, mungkin waktu akan terbunuh dengan sendirinya begitu saja.

Tapi, baru juga halaman yang terakhir dibahas hari itu oleh gurunya dibuka, pintu kelas yang awalnya tertutup pun juga ikut terbuka.

Takut, dia spontan melirik ke arah pintu geser berwarna putih itu.

"A-ah, maaf."

Pemuda berambut pirang dengan mata sejernih samudra berdiri di sana, memandangnya canggung namun penuh rasa bersalah.

"Aku ke sini mengambil berkas untuk acara lomba klub sastra bulan depan yang katanya tak sengaja ditinggalkan di sini."

Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Dia menatap meja yang tadinya dipakai acara diskusi beberapa anggota klub sastra dan menemukan sebuah map asing berada di bangku paling belakang. Tangannya menunjuk tanpa sadar, "Mungkin itu yang kau cari."

Netra biru milik pemuda di sana mengikuti arah telunjuk sang gadis. Wajahnya berubah lega tatkala melihat harta berharganya belum hilang atau terbuang.

Dengan langkah pasti, pemuda yang kini sudah tak memakai baju seragamnya itu masuk ke dalam dan mengambil map berwarna cokelat tersebut. Dibukanya dan diperiksa dengan detil sebelum akhirnya berniat pamit undur diri.

"A-anu ... karena aku sudah mendapatkan yang kucari, aku pamit pulang duluan, Haruno- _san_ ," dia membungkuk sopan dan berbalik. Pemuda yang seumuran dengannya itu berjalan menjauh sampai akhirnya lajunya berhenti tepat ketika kakinya belum menginjak lantai koridor.

Kaus bagian belakangnya ditahan oleh sesuatu—atau seseorang. Sempat dia berpikir itu hantu, namun karena di dalam kelas itu memang ada orang lain selain dirinya, untuk alasan yang tidak dia ketahui, dirinya merasa lega.

"Eng ... Haruno- _san_?"

"... bisa ... kau menemaniku sampai jam sembilan?"

"Eh?"

 **X.x.X**

Setelah penjelasan singkat pada pemuda yang diketahui bernama Namikaze Naruto itu, Sakura bisa menghirup napas lega; Naruto mau menemaninya dengan alasan tak bisa membiarkan seorang perempuan sendirian di tempat seperti ini malam-malam.

(Dadanya sudah tak sesesak sebelumnya dan tubuhnya berhenti menurunkan suhu karena takut.)

Dan meski suasana takut sudah menghilang dengan baik, namun kini suasana canggung malah datang tanpa diundang.

Mereka duduk bersebelahan dan sama-sama tak melihat wajah satu sama lain. Sakura memilih untuk fokus pada pemandangan—yang sungguh sudah tak terlihat apapun kecuali lampu jalan yang terlihat samar-samar—di luar sedangkan Naruto sendiri fokus pada kumpulan kertas HVS bertinta di tangannya.

Angin semilir masuk melalui celah jendela yang terbuka, menerbangkan anak rambut di kedua sisi kepala sang gadis musim semi.

"Naruto."

Hening sesaat sebelum—"Ya?"

Masih dalam posisi menumpu kepala dengan tangan kiri, Sakura melanjutkan ucapannya, "Berhenti memanggilku 'Haruno- _san_ ' seperti orang asing. Kita saling mengenal, aneh rasanya jika harus seperti itu."

Map berwarna cokelat itu ditaruh di atas meja perlahan.

"Aku ... minta maaf. Tapi suasana yang tercipta di antara kita ... aku tak merasa memanggilmu 'Sakura- _chan_ ' adalah hal yang tepat. Meski kita mantan, tapi aku masih mengerti sopan-santun."

Merasa ucapan itu menyindirnya, gadis itu kini menolehkan kepalanya tak mengerti.

"... maaf?" dia menyisir rambutnya ke belakang, "ini ... _bukan_ soal sopan-santun atau apa. Aku hanya ... bukankah kita putus secara baik-baik? Tapi kenapa kita malah bersikap seperti tak saling mengenal satu sama lain? Aku awalnya ingin bersikap biasa, hanya saja—jujur—setelah putus kau seperti menjaga jarak denganku."

Dan dengan senyuman misterius yang kini Naruto tampakkan, Sakura justru tambah tak mengerti.

Rasa penasaran ini sudah dipendamnya berbulan-bulan sejak mereka putus saat kelas dua. Dia dan dua mantannya sebelumnya tak pernah seperti ini, bahkan sampai sekarang mereka masih berkomunikasi dengan baik. Tapi kenapa Naruto seolah memutus kontak dengannya secara sepihak? Ini membuatnya dirinya tak nyaman, seolah-olah pemuda itu memang sengaja menghindarinya.

"Hmph," si pirang menghela napas panjang, "kalau memang bukan soal _itu_ , anggap saja aku masih merasa bersalah denganmu; membuatku ingin menjaga jarak dan menggambar garis batas."

Kepala sang gadis semakin berdenyut nyeri. Sebenarnya ada apa sih?

Gadis Haruno itu menghela napas berat. "Tolong jelaskan."

Senyuman misterius yang sempat hilang kini muncul kembali.

"Kudengar kelasmu akan ulangan bahasa Jepang besok. Ada yang ingin ditanyakan? Kau tidak lupa kalau nilai pelajaran bahasa Jepang-ku di atas rata-rata, kan?"

Dengusan kasar terdengar dari sang gadis setelahnya. Sungguh, dia tidak suka kalau pembicaraannya dibelokkan begitu saja seperti ini.

 **X.x.X**

Saking sibuknya belajar dan mengobrol (dengan canggung), tak terasa kini waktu sudah menyentuh jam sembilan. Artinya, _dare_ yang dilaksanakan Sakura telah sukses (dan ternyata perkataan temannya soal satpam sore tadi memang benar adanya.)

Dan walaupun waktu _dare_ -nya telah habis, gadis gulali itu sama sekali tak beranjak dari tempat duduk. Naruto juga berlaku sama. Dia hanya memasukkan tangannya di dalam jaket dan menatap lurus ke papan tulis di depan sana.

"Aku mau pulang. Sudah jam sembilan, aku berhasil," gadis itu masih duduk dan memainkan tali tas gendongnya, tanpa sadar bahwa ada yang curi-curi pandang menatap dirinya.

"Kalau mau pulang, ya sudah sana pulang, bukannya masih duduk."

"Terima kasih atas waktunya. Terima kasih telah menemaniku, Naruto—eng ... juga les dadakannya tadi."

"Bukan masalah."

Tak sengaja, mereka berdua saling pandang tepat ketika Naruto selesai mengucapkan ucapannya. Dan pemuda itu langsung melepas kontak mata mereka yang hanya berlangsung selama dua detik.

"Kuantar pulang," ujarnya sembari berdiri. Dia menghampiri sang gadis yang masih ragu akan tawarannya. "Tidak baik perempuan berjalan sendirian semalam ini," dia tersenyum lembut, "anggap ... ini hadiah dariku. Bonus."

Tanpa sadar Sakura tersenyum geli. Dia mengangguk dan mencicit pelan sembari menundukkan kepalanya, "Terima kasih ..."

Gadis itu mengikuti Naruto yang mulai berjalan mendekati pintu kelas. Kedua tangannya yang biasa tersampir di samping tubuhnya kini menggenggam tali tasnya erat—pun bibirnya tak berhenti mengulas senyum yang entah disebabkan oleh apa.

Keluar dari kelas, mereka disambut oleh koridor yang gelap gulita. Naruto refleks mengubah posisinya yang awalnya berjalan di depan Sakura kini menjadi di sampingnya. Bahkan dia sampai merangkul pundak sang gadis yang terasa sangat kaku.

"Aku tahu kau penakut."

"Tak usah diperjelas."

"Ayo kita jalan."

"Koridornya seram sekali," Sakura mengomel pelan meski wajahnya menunjukkan rasa cemas yang bercampur takut, "ini tampak seperti di film hantu yang pernah kutonton."

"Tenanglah, kau tidak sendiri. Masih ada aku."

Dan Sakura menemukan dirinya refleks menoleh cepat pada pemuda di sampingnya.

 **X.x.X**

Sukses keluar dari sekolah yang kadar keseramannya meningkat sepuluh kali lipat, kini muda-mudi berbeda warna rambut itu sibuk menyusuri jalan malam ini yang tampak agak ramai; jalan yang sengaja dipilih Naruto agar tak terlalu sepi.

(Diam-diam Sakura merasa beruntung akan hal itu.)

Mereka berjalan berdampingan dengan si pemuda yang berada di bagian luar. Mulut kedua orang itu sama-sama terkunci, tak tahu harus berbicara apa juga canggung ingin membuka pembicaraan duluan.

Naruto memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana dan memandang jejeran toko-toko di sepanjang jalan yang mereka lewati, sedangkan Sakura lebih memilih untuk terus menatap ujung sepatunya.

Sepuluh menit masih dilalui keheningan sampai akhirnya si pemuda yang memutuskan untuk memecah atmosfer keheningan yang menaungi mereka berdua.

"Masih takut?"

"Umm? Apa? Ah, tidak."

"Daripada _dare_ , lebih baik pilih _truth_ saja. Nanti kalau malah kena macam-macam, kan repot juga."

"Awalnya mau begitu, tapi mulutku malah berbicara seenaknya."

"Kau memang tidak berubah ya," tawa kecil mengakhiri kalimat itu, membuat tubuh Sakura membeku seketika.

Kakinya berhenti melaju.

"Haruno- _san_?"

"Sakura."

"Apa?"

"Sakura- _chan_."

Dahi si pemuda berkerut. Dia menatap heran gadis yang kini berdiri dua langkah di belakangnya lewat bahu. "Sudah kubilang, aku tidak bisa memanggilmu—"

"Bahkan sebelum kita pacaran, kau memang memanggilku seperti itu, kan? Apa putusnya hubungan kita benar-benar berdampak buruk bagimu sampai-sampai panggilanmu berubah seperti itu?"

"Apa kita sedang mengorek masa lalu di tempat umum seperti ini? Jangan bersikap seperti aktris di drama-drama picisan, Haruno- _san_."

"Menurutmu kita ini orang asing?" bahkan kini Sakura tampak sudah tak peduli lagi pada sekitarnya, tidak pada pemilik kedai _ramen_ yang kebetulan keluar dan tak sengaja melihat mereka berdua.

Naruto menghela napas berat. Dia memutar tubuhnya menghadap gadis itu tanpa menghapus jarak di antara mereka. "Jangan membuatku terjebak dalam situasi tak menyenangkan seperti ini. Dan perlu kuingatkan lagi padamu, ini tempat—"

"Apa aku tak bisa menjadi temanmu? Aku bukannya meminta hal berat seperti apartemen atau sebongkah berlian atau sebuah pulau pribadi—"

"—oke. Kalau aku memanggilmu seperti itu, apa kau akan berhenti menanyakan masa lalu kita?"

Netra hijau milik sang gadis menatap tak paham. "Aku bahkan tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Aku hanya heran kenapa kau malah terkesan benar-benar memutuskan hubungan di antara kita. Aku mengerti kita ini putus, tapi kenapa kita tak bisa menjadi teman seperti sebelumnya?"

( _Karena ada alasan yang tak kau mengerti, Sakura_ , balas Naruto dalam diam.)

"Lalu apa maumu?"

Sakura menatap ke direksi lain sejenak sebelum akhirnya menggamit lengan si pemuda dan mengajaknya lanjut berjalan tanpa banyak bicara. Masa bodoh bagi Naruto yang kini menatapnya pusing tak mengerti.

Gadis itu juga mengerti kalau tindakan yang dia lakukan kali ini—memang—salah. Tapi dia sudah dikuasai emosi karena mantan kekasihnya ini. Memang apa susahnya sih bilang alasan yang menyebabkan pemuda itu menjauh? Apa sih sulitnya mengungkapkan apa kesalahan Sakura sampai dia diperlakukan seperti orang asing? Bahkan sampai mengganti nama panggilan segala?

Pemilik _surname_ Haruno itu tak paham, sungguh. Rasanya dia menjadi satu-satunya orang yang bersalah dan menyebabkan ini semua. Dan kalau dia tilik dari masa lalu mereka ... sepertinya memang tak ada yang salah. Mereka putus atas kesepakatan bersama, dengan alasan sudah tak memiliki perasaan satu sama lain. Bahkan sempat berjanji kalau sesuatu yang ada sebelum status teman berubah menjadi kekasih tetap ada dan tak berubah.

Tapi nyatanya yang ada semuanya berubah. Naruto menjauhinya tiba-tiba tanpa dia tahu alasannya apa. Kalau mau jujur, tentu dia sedih. Terlepas dari titel mantan yang kini disandang pemuda itu, baginya Namikaze Naruto adalah orang yang menyenangkan dan nyaman untuk diajak bicara; teman yang selalu ingin dia miliki.

 _Mungkin_ perasannya sudah terkikis, tapi dia tetap ingin menjadi _teman_ dari pemuda pirang itu.

Tak terasa, langkah kakinya yang lebar-lebar membawanya lebih cepat sampai di kediaman sederhananya. Rumah tingkat dua dengan cat putih yang mendominasi bagian luarnya.

Sakura di sana, di depan pagar dengan Naruto di hadapannya.

Mulut mereka sama-sama terkunci sebelum akhirnya berucap 'maaf' di saat yang bersamaan.

"Maaf telah menghindarimu selama hampir lima bulan ini," Naruto langsung menyambung ucapannya sebelum Sakura sempat membuka mulutnya lagi, "bukan tanpa alasan aku menghindarimu. Hanya saja ... aku merasa tak enak. Waktu itu, saat kita putus, wajahmu tampak sedih dan aku merasa sangat bersalah."

Kedua mata milik sang gadis mengerjap dua kali. "Jadi ... hanya karena itu?" tanya Sakura mengonfirmasi.

"Aku orang yang terkadang selalu menganggap hal berlebihan. Terlebih lagi kalau soal perempuan, tanpa sadar aku lebih mementingkan perasaan mereka dibandingkan denganku. Jadi aku menganggap, aku telah membuatmu sedih dan karena itu aku ingin menjauh dulu. Tanpa sadar bahwa hal itu telah berlangsung lebih lama dari yang kuperkirakan. Ingin menyapamu kembali seperti dulu juga aku tak bisa. Rasanya ... terlalu aneh dan canggung."

Haruno Sakura mendengarkan dalam diam dengan kedua ujung bibir yang terangkat.

 _Aa, begitu rupanya ..._

"Seharusnya kau tidak perlu terlalu memikirkan hal seperti itu sampai seperti ini," Sakura tertawa kecil, "iya sih aku sedih, tapi, kan tidak mungkin sampai berlarut-larut. Meski alasan kita sama, sama-sama sudah tak memiliki rasa suka terhadap satu sama lain, tapi yang namanya perpisahan tetap sedih, kan? Percayalah, aku tidak apa-apa sebenarnya. Aku malah ingin kita kembali dekat seperti dulu."

Netra biru samudra milik pemuda Namikaze itu melebar. Kemudian dia malah mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang terkadang suka berpikir berlebihan.

"Maaf."

"Tidak apa-apa. Senang rasanya hubungan kita bisa membaik."

Kaki berbalut celana panjang itu maju satu langkah. Cengiran khasnya kini terpasang di wajah tampannya. "Teman?"

"Teman."

"'Sakura- _chan_ '. Sekarang aku akan memanggilmu seperti dulu lagi. Oke?"

Haruno Sakura hanya bisa tertawa menanggapi ucapan mantan kekasihnya.

 **Owari**


End file.
